Dark Secrets of Love
by Broken-HeartedPrincess
Summary: Yuki is coming to terms that she has fallen deeply in love with Kaname... but is she prepared to take the sacrifices for him? Will she discover his dark secret? First fanfic, comments on improvement will be appreciated! :D R&R please! :)
1. From Dreams to Reality

A girl lay still. Eyes closed, head titled back. A dark room surrounds her with jet black walls and see-through black curtains to match. She rests on blood-red linen cloth. As she dreams, her small, pale hands grip the sheet. She's paralysed in her thoughts, wanting to wake up. She begins to clench her teeth and moan quietly, as if pain is slowly pulling her in.

"No… no!" She starts to whimper

_A tall figure of short brown hair and gleaming hazel eyes is staring at her with great intensity and lust. As his face draws nearer to hers, both their breathing becomes louder and faster._

"_Yuki" the boy says slyly, as his lips part and touch her neck._

Two loud knocks on the door make her spring back up out of this dark dream.

"Yuki! Time for school!" said the voice of a young male.

"Oh. I'll be just one moment." Yuki says, calmly.

Yuki gracefully gets up. A 15-year-old girl with a troubled past. She has short, dark brown hair, just past her shoulders. Deep brown eyes stare into the distance. They shine as bright as the sun in the morning light. Yuki gets dressed into a small black skirt & jacket to match. School for the day class is just beginning, but she too consumed in her thoughts of one person to notice.

As she opens the door, two pair of eyes stare at her. One pair are a sparkling brown, a boy with grey locks and a dull expression.

"He wanted to see you; I wasn't going to stop him." The boy mumbled.

The other pair of eyes looking straight into hers was gleaming hazel, belonging to a tall figure of short brown hair.


	2. The Cure

"Are you ready for school Yuki?" Zero said a blank expression on his face. He obviously didn't get any sleep last night.

"Erm… Yes." She couldn't stop staring at Kaname.

"Can we talk Yuki?" Kaname steps forward and holds his hand out, his hazel eyes sparkling from the sun coming in from the window.

"Yuki will be late for school." Zero said sternly. You could see the anger burning through his eyes as they turned a dark blood-like red.

"I can spare five minutes." Yuki gave Zero a reassuring smile and took Kaname's hand. "Let's go."

Zero looks on in anger as Kaname takes Yuki down the dull, brown corridor. In Yuki's mind, it's like walking down a beautiful, green forest. Full of colour and life, unlike Kaname's pale face. He was a creature of the night, who only fed on the purest of blood. Yuki was so in love with him, she was prepared to sacrifice her human life to be with him. But, would she go through with it? That's the real question here…

_"Yuki" the boy says, as his lips touch her neck._

She hears his voice again, an addiction to her mind. By now, they had reached two great grey double doors, leading to a beautiful blue staircase, cascading down to a large foyer. Two plain, glass windows, covered by the colour of love and lust are the first sight as they got to the bottom of the stairs. The whole room was a dull grey, made with all sorts of patterns and artistic designs covering every pixel of the walls and ceiling. It was a truly beautiful sight. But even more so as his hazel eyes glowed and searched her entire body. It felt amazing. Yuki was possessed by this beautiful man stood in front of her.

"Shall we sit down? We have lots to discuss." He indicated to the couch.

"Of course." Yuki said, redness covering her once white canvases on her face.

Kaname lead her to the couch and they sat down. "Yuki, there is something very important I need to tell you… About Zero." He lowers his head.

"What is it Kaname, is it bad?" She grabs his hand without realising and flushes.

"It's about Zero… You know how he was bitten by a vampire when he was younger and has recently showed his true self?"

"Yes?" Yuki's palms go sweaty.

"Well… He's on the hunt for the cure. I own the only bottle of it."

"So, why don't you give it to him?"

He shifts towards Yuki and grabs her hands and looks deep into her eyes, concern filling every part of his facial expression "It's not that simple… Things will change Yuki. You'll be in great danger if he is cured."

"How?" Yuki voice almost breaks out in tears.

With that, Zero is towering over Kaname, ready for a bite.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He glares down at Kaname with blazing eyes.

"She deserves to know the consequences of what might happen if you take this cure, since it jeopardises her life." Kaname said as he stands up.

"Never!" Zero screams and lunges at Kaname.

Yuki is left curled up in a ball, consumed in sadness, anger, but most of all, confusion.


End file.
